buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Angel (Wishverse)
In the Wishverse, Angel shared almost an identical history with the Buffyverse's Angel except that Buffy Summers never arrived in Sunnydale, although Angel waited for her there after observing her in LA. Biography Liam Angel was born a human named Liam in Galway, Ireland in 1727 to a linen and silk merchant and his unknown wife. At the age of eighteen, Liam had a relationship with an aristocrat named Sarah Gilfried. As a result, he became disillusioned with the women of his era, and showed distaste for noblewomen in particular, describing them as "dull, simpering morons." Above all, he sought to meet someone "exciting" and "interesting." By his twenties, Liam had become a drunken, whoring layabout, whose only real ambition in life lay in someday seeing the world. Liam's father displayed near-constant disappointment in him, and was not reluctant to call him out on his shortcomings. Despite his strained relationship with his parents, he and his little sister, Kathy, had mutual affection for each other. At the age of twenty-six, after a habitual night of drunken debauchery and failed attempts to seduce the family's only maidservant, Liam and his father got into a heated argument; enraged by his son's chronic reckless behavior, the older man declared that Liam was wasting his life, and slapped him in the face. Liam argued that he had only acted how his father wanted, and voiced his decision to leave home. Though his father reminded him that he would likely end up homeless and alone, Liam stormed out. He went to a tavern, where, drunk once more, he caught the eye of a seemingly affluent woman. After being kicked out of the bar for fighting, he followed the woman—the vampire, Darla—into an alleyway, where she promised to show him a whole new world, and then sired him."Becoming, Part One" Darla visited his grave afterward, where everything seemed clear to him right before he had his first taste of blood when a grounds keeper caught them an accused them of being grave robbers. Liam quickly became one of the most powerful and twisted vampires to ever exist. The price of such competence: Liam's soul and capability to feel remorse for his actions. As a demon, Angelus acted on Liam's darkest impulses, and gave in to his every sinful whim. Angelus Liam's body was buried; at some point during the night, he rose again, and in response to Darla's assertion, set about slaughtering his entire village. First, he brutally massacred his own family, whose blood he later described as the "sweetest of all." Believing her brother had returned to her as an angel, Liam's little sister, Kathy, ignorantly invited him inside the family home. He killed her first, and then murdered his mother. As he killed his father, Liam boasted that despite his paternal disapproval, he had managed to make something of himself. Whilst gloating over his father's corpse, Darla cruelly deflated Liam, claiming that in the end, his father had claimed the victory because his condemnation would haunt Liam for the remainder of his existence, while his father's suffering had been painful, but very brief."The Prodigal" Liam, as Angelus, would later employ this same logic in regards to Drusilla. Liam took the name "Angelus", presumably inspired by his sister's mistaken belief that he was an angel. He was later described in historical volumes as the "one with the angelic face", and the "demon with the face of an angel.""Somnambulist" After leaving Ireland behind, Angelus and Darla cut a bloody swath through Wales and Northern England before reaching London in 1760. During Angelus' first meeting with Darla's sire, The Master, he openly mocked the older vampire, and showed no fear despite his greater age, power and authority. Afterward, he confronted Darla about her decision to remain underground; won over by Angelus' fearlessness, Darla chose to leave with Angelus, and temporarily abandoned her Master."Darla" May, 1764: Angelus and Darla killed the wife and infant son of vampire hunter Daniel Holtz, and turned his young daughter into a vampire, forcing him to destroy her."Quickening" Holtz then devoted himself to capturing Angelus and Darla, and chased them across Europe. He managed to kill almost four-hundred other vampires in the process. 1765: Angelus and Darla had a near miss with Holtz in Arles after making too much noise by ordering room service and then eating the waiters. Darla fled to Vienna, knocking out and abandoning Angelus in a burning barn and riding off on their only horse. After meeting again in Vienna and eating a troubadour in Madrid, Angelus and Darla became acquainted with the vampires James and Elisabeth."Heartthrob" 1767: Holtz tracked them down in Marseilles and managed to put numerous arrows in Angelus." After voyaging to Morocco, Holtz briefly lost them in northern Africa. 1771: Holtz tracked Angelus to Rome and captured him. With the assistance of Monsignor Rivalli, Holtz tortured Angelus while trying to figure out how to get Angelus to help him to capture Darla. But instead, Darla came to the rescue with a horde of vampires. Darla declined to kill Holtz, telling Angelus that she was having too much fun tormenting him and he was now "like family." With this, Holtz abandoned his hunt and retired to York until 1773 when a demon named Sahjhan offered to take him to the future in exchange for his promise to kill the Angel and Darla of that time."Offspring" 1786:"Somnambulist" shooting script Angelus sired a Puritan by the name of Penn, who mimicked Angelus by wreaking havoc on his father and killing his family. Over time, he began copying Angelus' "signature" of the time, carving a cross-shaped mark on the face of his victims in order to spite God. 1789: A lone Angelus encountered The Beast in Prussia, standing in a field of bodies. The Beast sought Angelus' aid in killing the Svear Priestesses, a group who wished to banish the Beast who could not kill them himself. When Angelus declined to assist the Beast, he was violently attacked, but a group of Svear priestesses banished the Beast while Angelus was passing out."Soulless" December 25, 1838: Angelus won a card game and took his winnings by killing his opponent, a man named Daniel, in Dublin, Ireland, who was to be married the next day."Amends" 1860: a young woman named Drusilla from London caught the attention of Darla, who then presented her to Angelus, as a gift. Drusilla was "cursed" with the "sight"; the ability of foresight, something her mother saw as "an affront to the Lord." Drusilla and her sisters were all noted to be virgins, and Drusilla was described as being "sweet, pure and chaste." While posing as her priest in order to torment her, Angelus killed her family in front of her, which caused Drusilla to flee to a convent. On the day she was to take her holy orders, Angelus massacred the convent. After having sex with Darla on top of Drusilla, Angelus finally pushed her over the edge into complete insanity. It was at that point that he turned her into a vampire. Drusilla was Angelus' "masterpiece", an everlasting testament of his finest cruelty, as her immortality meant that her torment would never end."Lie to Me""Dear Boy" 1880: Desiring a companion of her own, Drusilla sired the mild-mannered and lovesick poet, William, to whom Angelus served as a mentor and role model for a while."Fool for Love" William went so far as to consider the elder vampire his sire and "Yoda.""School Hard" Angelus taught William about the art of mass slaughter, including an incident during a wedding party where Angelus beat the groom to death with his own arm. When he realized how much William cared for Drusilla, Angelus had sex with her just to hurt him, an action William would never forgive."Destiny" He abandoned Angelus' mentorship, and took on a reckless, rebellious persona that brought constant danger to Angelus' group, but remained a romantic at heart. 1883: Angelus killed a female servant named Margaret during a luxurious Christmas party in London. The woman had a young son. 1888: William got himself, Angelus, Darla and Drusilla chased out of London and into an abandoned mine shaft in Yorkshire by an angry mob. Angelus and Darla outwardly wondered why they hadn't yet killed William, who had taken the alias "Spike", for his dangerously rebellious behavior. Angelus made an attempt to threaten him with mention of the Slayer, but Spike, who had never heard of the Slayer before, became instantly intrigued, and went on to develop an long-lasting obsession with; he murdered two Slayers, and became a particularly renowned vampire as a result. 1890: Angelus attended a production of Giselle by the Blinnikov, a Russian ballet troupe run by Count Kurskov. Despite being evil, he was moved to tears during the performance."Waiting in the Wings" The same year, Angelus and Spike used a trick that involved them holding hands and beheading their enemies with a length of wire in St. Petersburg, Russia."A Hole in the World" 1894: Angelus and Spike were captured in Rome, Italy by henchmen of The Immortal, a mysterious and seductive being with whom they both had a fierce rivalry. The two male vampires were tortured while The Immortal had a threesome with Darla and Drusilla, something that, incidentally, the female vampires never allowed Angelus and/or Spike to do. Angelus and Spike attempted to take revenge on the Immortal, but failed miserably."The Girl in Question" The Kalderash Curse 1898: '''Angelus' unlife took a pivotal turn when he raped and murdered the favorite daughter of a tribe of gypsies, the Kalderash clan in Borşa, Romania, who had been kidnapped and given to him by Darla as a " birthday present.""Five by Five" To avenge her death, the Kalderash cursed him by restoring his human soul, thus afflicting him with a conscience and condemning him to an eternity of remorse for the crimes he had committed as the soulless Angelus. Bedraggled and dirty, looking like a beggar, he attacked and tried to feed on a woman, but was unable to. '''June, 1900 (Boxer Rebellion): In China, Angelus tried to resume his life with Darla, but found himself able to kill only animals, murderers, and rapists while protecting innocents from Darla. Darla noticed this, angry at his deception and inability to kill innocent humans while Spike had recently killed a Slayer. She confronted him about it gave him the chance to prove himself by feeding on a baby whose parents Darla killed. He refused and instead rescued the child by jumping out of a window. 1902: '''Angelus fled and lived in self-imposed isolation, controlling the temptation to feed by avoiding humans altogether. He traveled to the United States, and arrived in New York City via Ellis Island. '''1920s: Angelus spent some time in Chicago, where he saved a little lap dog from being run over by a car; however, he was tempted to feed on the dog's owner, a young woman who tried to seduce Angel, only to be harshly rejected."Orpheus" In Ciudad Juárez, Mexico, Angel had a disagreement with a demon named Boone over a señorita, for which Boone called him out. Angel fought Boone for three-and-a-half hours until the sun came up and Boone honorably let him go."Blood Money" Angel then spent time in Missoula, Montana during the Great Depression."City of" World War II: Angel was coerced into undertaking a secret mission by the Demon Research Initiative. They sank him to the bottom of the ocean to rescue an American submarine crew from three vampires the Nazis had captured as part of their paranormal research activities: Spike, Nostroyev, and The Prince of Lies. After the American crew had captured the German submarine, the vampires had escaped their bonds and murdered most of the crew; the few survivors sought refuge behind a locked hatch. After the submarine suffered damage from a depth charge, Angel was forced to sire a mortally wounded Ensign Sam Lawson, as he was the only person who was able to repair the damage, and while Angel didn't care about the mission, he needed to have it succeed to get the US government to leave him alone, and he needed the submarine so he would not get trapped on the ocean floor. Proceeding these events, Angel went underground until the war was over."Why We Fight" 1940s: Angel spent some time in Las Vegas, where he gets acquainted with the gangster Bugsy Siegel. 1952: Angel was a resident of the Hyperion Hotel in Los Angeles. During this time, Angel attempted to stay to himself, avoiding interaction with other residents and patrons. Despite the numerous strange incidents, murders and suicides running rampant throughout the hotel (caused by a demon), he looked the other way when his help would have made a difference. After finding a young woman named Judy Kovacs hiding in his room, Angel tried to preserve his isolation, first by disarming and removing the man chasing her, then by ejecting Judy. However, her repeated attempts to interact with him allowed the two to form a budding friendship, which was very surprising and rare for Angel at that time in his life. Meanwhile, hotel staff and residents, including Judy, continued to become warped and Angel decided to help. He discovered the presence of a Thesulac Demon, a paranoia demon affecting the humans in the hotel, but by the time Angel learned how to defeat it and obtained the items required, the entire hotel was overcome with pathological paranoia. Mad with demon-induced hysteria, the hotel residents and staff turned on Judy after their suspicions were raised by a private detective. To save herself, Angel's new friend pointed the mob in his direction, saying he had been found with blood. With rabid fury, they ambushed Angel, beat him, and then hanged him. Embittered by the consequences of becoming close to a human, Angel abandoned Judy and everyone else. Instead of destroying Thesulac as it was in his power to do, even when the demon gave him the opportunity, he personally gave the vicious demon free reign to prey upon and ravage them unhindered."Are You Now or Have You Ever Been" 1960s: Angel meets the Rat Pack multiple times in Las Vegas, giving advice to Sammy Davis, Jr. 1967: Angel attends Elvis and Priscilla's wedding reception in Las Vegas, since he attends the first taping of the Carol Burnett Show in Los Angeles. Late 1970s: In New York, Angel witnessed a robbery at a doughnut shop. After the robber shot the employee and fled, Angel stayed with the man as he died. Unable to resist the sight and smell of the clerk's still-warm blood, Angel succumbed to his urges and fed on the body. Deeply disgusted by his own weakness, Angel fled the shop, and then exiled himself to a life of homelessness, living in alleyways and feeding on rats. 1996: The reclusive and emotionally tortured Angel was sought out by a demon named Whistler, who persuaded him to join the fight against the evil that had corrupted him and to help the newly-activated Slayer, Buffy Summers. Angel traveled to Hemery High School in Los Angeles, where he witnessed Buffy being called as the Slayer and her initial training under her Watcher, Merrick, as well as her emotional suffering over her new duties and her parents' deteriorating marriage. Filled with a new purpose in life, Angel resolved to help the Slayer, with whom he had fallen in love, and moved to Sunnydale, California, where Buffy was predestined to move the following year. Sunnydale However, the Slayer never came. At some point, Angel was captured by The Master for trying to save people destined for his factory. He was chained in a cage in the Bronze and used as a plaything by Willow Rosenberg and Xander Harris, who in this reality had become vampires and the Master's lieutenants. Willow in particular delighted in torturing him, and called him "Puppy". As a result of these tortures, Angel bore several gruesome burn scars on his chest. When Buffy Summers came to Sunnydale, she found Angel while searching for the Master. She was suspicious upon learning that he was a vampire, but Angel convinced her that he was the Master's enemy and wanted revenge for what had been done to him. Angel took the Slayer to The Factory, where he was staked by Xander in the ensuing battle between vampires and humans, his last word being Buffy's name. Buffy, however, showed absolutely no reaction to Angel's death, even calmly walking through his dusting body to get to Xander. Behind the Scenes *He was portrayed by David Boreanaz. *His death is the first dusting to feature a standard vampire's skeleton (As opposed to the death of The Master in the primary timeline, who was so ancient that he left his bones behind after he was staked). Appearances *"The Wish" *"Doppelgängland" (Only in archive footage) References Category:Vampires Category:Males Category:Deceased individuals Category:Sunnydale residents Category:Vampire hunters Category:Wishverse Category:Decoys and doubles Category:Vampire Masters